Last Time
by LovePoisonedHeart
Summary: A one-shot based on the song, Last Time by Secondhand Serenade. Jack/anonymous OC


Disclaimer: I do not own the song Last Time by Secondhand Serenade. And I definitely do not own anything from the Pirates of the Caribbean, meaning Jack Sparrow and etc.

A/N: Hello my fellow readers! I was just writing this and taking a break from my regular story that I'm writing. Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this song-fic! And the OC could be anyone that anyone wants to imagine is her. And don't forget to leave a nice review! :D_

* * *

_

_I'm stuck with writing songs  
Just to forget  
What they really were about  
And these words are bringing me so deeply insane  
That I don't think I can take my way out_

She was sitting down in her chair in front of her desk, absentmindedly holding a quill that was covered with fresh ink. Reminiscing about times she spent with Jack, she felt salty tears painfully trail down her cheek. She tried so hard to forget him, but she couldn't. All the memories of him haunted her mind and there wasn't one second of the day that she didn't think of him. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him out of her mind. She recalled the last words she said to him and she dipped her head low, crying harder. _'I love you, Jack.' _She had told him, staring deeply into his beautiful dark eyes. If he only loved her back…

_I couldn't breathe through it  
Like I need to and the words don't mean a thing_

The moment she told him those words, she felt as if she couldn't breathe. She remembered her heart pumping loudly in her ears and her body shaking with apprehension. Now, those words didn't mean a thing…

_So I'll sing this song to you  
For the last time  
And my heart is torn in two  
Thinking of days spent without you  
And there is nothing left to prove_

She wished she could talk to him for the last time and tell him her pain and how much he hurt her. She wanted to sing her aching words, the words that explained how he ripped her heart into two. It had been months since that incident she caught him in bed with a whore and since then, he never came back. It was in his nature that he could never stay true. She thought of the days spent without him and she felt an ache grow in the pit of her stomach. He never loved her in the first place and yet, she gave him her heart. She knew that he would never return her feelings but she decided to try anyways.

_I'm counting all the things I could have done  
To make you see  
That I wanted us to be what I go to sleep and dream of  
I want you to know that I'd die for you  
I'd die for you_

There were so many things she wished she could've done with him, but he wasn't there to listen to her. She wanted to make him see that she loved him and that she would've died for him. She dreamt of him in her dreams, and they would be perfectly together. But now, all she wanted was to forget.

_I couldn't breathe through it  
Like I need to and the words don't mean a thing_

She heard a rattling behind her so she arose from her chair, spinning around, knocking her chair over in the process. Her jaw dropped as she stared at the man in front of her, the man that broke her heart. "Jack." She whispered while the quill in her hand dropped to the floor, splattering the ink over her carpet.

"Darlin'." He smiled softly, approaching her cautiously, preparing himself for a slap that he most definitely deserved.

"You know the words I told you don't mean a thing." She wiped her tears away with her fingers and stepped backwards.

"Yes, they do." He tried to correct her, but she shook her head with disagreement, her hair flying wildly around her. He was surprised for usually most women slapped him, but this time, this woman didn't slap him.

"They don't anymore." She whispered quietly, walking away from him and to her door. "They did once, but not anymore… not anymore." She echoed in a barely audible voice, making him strain to hear her.

_So I'll sing this song to you  
For the last time  
And my heart is torn in two  
Thinking of the days spent without you  
And there's nothing left to prove_

"I want you to know how much you hurt me. You've been gone all these months after that incident and why do you decide to show up now? Perhaps you wanted a bedmate. Well, I'm not going to be that foolish woman." She spat with hatred, not even turning to face him.

"I wanted to apologize. 'm so-sss… sor—sorry." He said, twitching when he said the word 'sorry'. He mustered up all his courage for this night to apologize and yet, here she was, denying him.

"Well don't." she growled defiantly, her hands balling up into tight fists. "I don't want anything from you. You tore my heart in two."

"Luv, there's some things ye 'ave to understand." He said calmly, slowly walking towards her as not to scare her off.

"Yes, I perfectly understand your nature. You're nothing but a selfish, cowardly, womanizing, arrogant cow that doesn't care for anyone save for him self. If you ever spared a second to think about some one other than yourself!" she screamed, her throat becoming sore and raw from her raised voice. She assuaged her voice and spoke quietly, "There's nothing left to prove. You don't care and that's it." She knew that he knew that her words were true; he never cared…

_And if you are alone  
Make sure you're not lonely  
Cause if you are, I blame myself  
For never being home  
I know I'm not the only one  
Who will treat you like they should  
What you deserve_

"Goodbye Jack. I'm leaving." She grabbed her bags and pushed open her door, walking outside, holding her head up high. She was going to leave all the memories of him…

"Where ye going?" he pursued her with haste and nearly crashed into her when she turned on her heel.

"To a place where you don't need to know." She replied, staring at the handsome man before her. Her heart was crying, begging him for another kiss, but her mind was telling her otherwise. She leaned forward anyways, almost kissing him but she drew back swiftly, nodding her head curtly at him.

She knew he would be lonely without her, but leaving him was the best for the both of them. She resumed walking and left him standing behind, thinking about his mistakes.

_I'm stuck with writing songs  
Just to forget_

She shed her last tears to forget him as she strode away from him. Faster her feet carried her, taking her to the docks. She quickly boarded a ship that was setting sail to London. She stood by the railing of the ship, her eyes scrutinizing Jack, who was in the distance.

_So I'll sing this song to you  
For the last time  
And my heart is torn in two  
Thinking of the days spent without you  
And there's nothing left to prove_

Jack watched her leave and he felt a piece of him missing. He didn't love her… He couldn't possibly love her because he could only love the sea. He tentatively tore his gaze away from her and sauntered to a tavern for a drink of rum. The only things that were running through his mind were the times he spent with her… The good times and the bad times… They always seemed to make up after their fights and arguments, but this time was different. She wasn't coming back, but he silently wished she would. He stared at the ground and kicked a pebble and stuck his hands into his coat pockets. It was the last time he would see her… because her heart was torn in two.

* * *

A/N: Please leave a review! :)


End file.
